Muérdago
by Yumi-chaan
Summary: Finlandia se deprime cada vez que se acaban las Navidades pero siempre tiene ahí a cierto sueco para animarle, ¿podrá una plantita reseca ayudar también?. One-shot, fluff. Fanfic para KaiaExtraterrestre.


_Esto... ¿hola? ¡Feliz Halloween! (Y aquí vengo yo en pleno Halloween publicando una historia navideña)_

_No tengo vergüenza, soy una mala persona y he desaparecido de fanfiction durante mucho tiempo u.u'' ¡lo siento! He tenido a una chica alemana en casa por un intercambio y después de eso me he tenido que poner al día con muchas clases y exámenes, pero por fin he vuelto y es para quedarme muajaja (?)._

_En fin, este fic es para un intercambio con **KaiaExtraterrestre**, que de momento sólo tiene dos fanfics pero son AWESOME xD. Os aconsejo pasaros por su perfil ;D. _

_Bueno, es un one-shot muy fluff así que abstenerse diabéticos. _

_**Parejas:** SuFin (principal y protagonista) y DenNor (no sé por qué, me sentí tentada a ponerlo, nunca había escrito nada de ellos)_

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece y tampoco gano dinero con este fic, si fuera escritora como profesión me moriría de hambre._

_Al fic, espero que os guste~_

* * *

><p>Suecia se limpió el sudor de la frente tras terminar de embalar los últimos adornos navideños. Mientras llevaba las cajas al sótano dónde esperarían un año hasta que Tino las abriera con la misma ilusión de siempre, maldijo al resto de los nórdicos que se habían escaqueado de ayudarles a recoger. Dinamarca había berreado algo de tener que atender la resaca de su Noru (y es que el noruego podía excederse mucho en las celebraciones) e Islandia se había llevado a un centro comercial a Sealand y aún no daban señales de vida.<p>

Se frotó la dolorida espalda y pasó por delante de la sala de estar. Sintió su corazón encogerse al ver a Finlandia hecho una bolita en el sofá en un silencio sepulcral no muy habitual en él. Sin embargo, Berwald sabía perfectamente qué le ocurría al menor, ese mismo día, año tras año, terminaban oficialmente los festejos navideños y el finlandés se deprimía mientras quitaban la decoración que tanto se esforzaba en preparar.

Se dirigía a la cocina para preparar un chocolate caliente que reconfortara al menor cuando se fijó en un pequeño objeto tirado en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo y observó una ramita con unos pequeños frutos rojos y puntiagudas hojas verdes. Estaba bastante reseca por todo el tiempo que había pasado expuesta como decoración, pero el sueco reconoció sin ningún problema que se trataba de muérdago.

Jugueteó con el objeto entre sus dedos y suspiró. Cada vez que entraba por la puerta con Finlandia y pasaban bajo a ramita, imaginaba cómo se sentirían los labios del menor sobre los suyos, qué pasaría si alzara su barbilla con cuidado y le robara un beso… lo anhelaba una y otra vez, pero jamás sintió el valor para hacerlo. Se conformaba con llamarle esposa y soñar que realmente fuera así, que fueran un matrimonio y que Peter tuviera dos padres que se amaran.

Sacudió la cabeza, como si por hacerlo fueran a desaparecer los pensamientos de su mente, se guardó la ramita en el bolsillo para tirarla más tarde y se dispuso a calentar el chocolate.

Una vez terminado, llevó la humeante taza de seductor aroma al finlandés.

-Gracias – le dijo sonriendo.

-D' nada – musitó.

Conforme el líquido bajaba por el esófago de Tino, su ánimo parecía mejorar.

-¿Sabes?- dijo recuperando su vivacidad –, he vivido muchas navidades pero creo que ésta ha sido la mejor de todas.

Suecia no dijo nada, sólo le miró dando a entender que le estaba escuchando.

-Supongo que en gran parte se debe a que ha sido nuestra primera Navidad con Sealand – prosiguió –, pero el ambiente también ha sido más alegre, Dinamarca y Noruega parecían más unidos durante la cena de Nochebuena, ¿crees que nos hemos perdido algo entre esos dos?

-No –contestó.

-¿En serio? – inquirió algo decepcionado –. ¿De verdad no crees que pueda haber nada entre ellos? Siempre he pensado que hacen buena pareja…

-No m' he perdido nada – comentó el de gafas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Los vi besarse, no m' lo perdí.

El rostro del más bajo se torció en una mueca de sorpresa que se transformó rápidamente en alegría. Estalló en carcajadas de felicidad y abrazó al mayor, atosigándole a preguntas a tal velocidad que a Suecia le costó entender la mayoría.

-¿Cuándo lo viste? – preguntó cuando logró calmarse un poco.

-Después d' cenar.

-¡No me extraña!, – rió de nuevo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del más alto –. Estaban tan borrachos que no podrían seguir fingiendo que se odian.

El corazón de Berwald se aceleró al sentir a Tino tan cerca, pero no pudo contener el impulso de acariciar el cabello del finlandés.

-Eso es lo que más me gusta de la Navidad, da la sensación de que pueden ocurrir milagros y que las personas más distintas del mundo pueden permanecer unidas por una noche –susurró Tino con mirada soñadora, antes de acercar de nuevo la taza a sus labios.

Terminó todo el líquido y dejó la taza en un hueco libre que encontró en la mesita del salón, abarrotada de cómics de Peter. Berwald quedó absorto observando el rastro de cacao sobre los labios del más bajo, desearía tanto poder limpiárselos con los suyos… sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

Finlandia enrojeció a su vez al notar la atención que le tenía puesta su amigo.

-Eh, Su… ¿p-pasa algo?

-…Tien's chocolate – sin atreverse a hacer nada más, limpió con el pulgar los labios del otro, deteniéndose en cada centímetro para disfrutar del suave tacto.

Por una vez, Finlandia le sostuvo la mirada sin un ápice de miedo y sintieron que cada uno se perdía en los orbes contrarios.

Suecia sintió de repente la presencia del muérdago en su bolsillo como si le ardiera. Él quería un milagro, quería confesar sus sentimientos a su amigo, quería que le correspondiera, quería que dejaran de dormir en la misma cama para empezar a dormir _juntos…, _lo quería todo, le quería a él.

Haciendo acopio de todo su valor sacó la plantita del bolsillo de su jersey con una mano temblorosa. Finlandia lo miró con curiosidad. En un último impulso, alzó el muérdago por encima de los dos con su largo brazo.

Tino abrió los ojos con sorpresa y parpadeó varias veces tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando pero no atinaba a descifrar la mirada penetrante del más alto. Riendo nervioso, alzó la cabeza y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del sueco. Lo que de verdad no esperaba era la forma en que éste respondió, acortando la distancia entre ambos en un rápido movimiento y besando sutilmente sus labios. Sucedió todo tan deprisa que Tino creyó que se lo había imaginado, pero después le miró a los ojos y esta vez sí que pudo interpretar lo que le decían.

Ninguno supo quién había iniciado el segundo beso, pero tampoco les importó. En cuestión de segundos, Berwald atrapaba con dulzura los labios de su amigo con una mano sujetando su barbilla y la otra rodeando su cintura, quien correspondía con vivacidad, acariciando la fuerte espalda del más alto.

La lengua de Suecia no tardó en reclamar las puertas de la boca ajena, que se abrieron al instante para él.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo, no supieron cuanto, bien podrían ser horas o tan solo minutos, para ellos todo se había detenido mimándose, besándose, separándose para simplemente permanecer en silencio, abrazados, disfrutando la presencia del otro, diciéndose sin palabras todo lo que habían callado durante siglos, porque así había sido siempre como mejor se entendían.

Finalmente, el sol dejó paso a la noche y ambos quedaron dormidos acurrucados en el sofá, absorbiendo el aroma del otro, con una pequeña ramita de hojas puntiagudas olvidada en el suelo.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! – gritó una voz infantil al entrar en casa.

A esa voz le acompañaron los ladridos de una perrita y tanto Sealand como Hanatamago corrieron al encuentro de sus papás y dueños, respectivamente.

Finlandia pegó un brinco despertándose súbitamente. Para su desgracia, Suecia no se inmutó y continuó durmiendo rodeando al finlandés en una postura bastante comprometedora, mejor dicho, con una rodilla en un sitio bastante comprometido.

-¡Mami, papi! – exclamó Peter, entrando en la sala –. Tío Ice me llevó a una tienda de golosinas y…

Se paró en seco al ver la escena, con la boca ligeramente abierta ya que nunca había visto a sus padres adoptivos tan cerca el uno del otro. Poco a poco la cara del niño se transformó en otra de increíble alegría.

-¡Mis papás se van a casar!

Hanatamago, que corría en círculos alrededor de ellos sin darse cuenta de nada, se acercó a lamer la cara de la nación dormida, que con dificultad abrió los ojos.

-¿N's vamos a cas'r? – preguntó Berwald saliendo de su sopor.

-Yo… esto… ¿puedes quitarte de encima? – le pidió sin saber dónde meterse.

-¿Quién se casa? – Islandia apareció también esbozando una mueca de entendimiento al ver a los dos nórdicos –. Comprendo, enhorabuena.

-Pero… yo no… – sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios de Berwald.

-M' encantaría casarm' contigo.

-¡Wow! – exclamó una cuarta voz.

La familia se giró para ver al danés en el suelo aferrándose con fuerza a la pierna de Noruega que no dejaba de patalear.

-No sabía de vuestra relación, enhorabuena – les felicitó Noruega con su tono neutro.

Dinamarca se levantó de golpe y abrazó al del rizo.

-Noru~… Tú y yo también nos casaremos y formaremos una familia ¡tendremos vikinguitos y serán más guapos que los de Suecia!

-¿Se puede saber cómo pensáis tener hijos? – se rió Tino mientras el noruego ahogaba con sus propias manos al _rey del norte._

-Tienes razón –dijo una vez que su recién adquirido amante dejó de intentar matarle – A partir de ahora, Islandia será nuestro hijo.

-No – contestaron los dos hermanos al unísono.

Los tres se enzarzaron en una pelea, Hanatamago corría con Sealand mientras gritaba algo sobre tener hermanitos. Toda la casa era ruido y jaleo. Finlandia buscó el pecho caliente de su novio y hundió la cabeza en él.

-Gracias – le susurró.

-¿P'r qué? – le preguntó mientras enredaba los dedos en su pelo.

-Por quererme, por ayudarme a saber que te amo y por convertir esta casa en Navidad cada día del año.

Suecia sonrió, casi imperceptiblemente, pero por una vez no resultaba nada intmidante.

* * *

><p><em>Sí, lo sé, muy cortito, muy fluff, muy ¿fail? Lo siento, es que esta pareja solo me inspira amor, ternura y cosas empalagosas.<em>

_Y... ¡ya sabéis lo que toca ahora! Exacto, hora de mendigar reviews. Pleaaase, un review aunque sea para saludar, vuestra opinión es importante, este es mi 11º fic pero aún me siento una novatilla._

_Recordad que os quiero *pone sus mejores ojitos suplicantes*_

_PD: Ya casi he terminado el 3er capítulo de Canadá quiere ser seme, espero subirlo en un par de días._

_See ya!_


End file.
